Who I Am
Who I am est une chanson non utilisée qui devait servir d'opening au jeu Shadow The Hedgehog, mais qui a finalement été remplacée par I am...all of me pour des raisons inconnues. Elle est chantée par Magna-Fi. Paroles Paroles= You never really understood me You always put me down Like a dog that's beaten over and over One day I'm gonna take you down This is who I am Not a shadow of who I want to be Try to understand That this is what you made me And you're not ever gonna change me You underestimate my sorrow All the wreckage of my life I tried so many times to tell you The silence down in both of us (No more excuses) This is who I am Not a shadow of who I want to be Try to understand That this is what you made me And you're not ever gonna change me You have made me You can't change me You don't know me This is who I am You have made me You can't change me You don't know me This is who I am (Guitar solo) This is who I am Not a shadow of who I want to be Try to understand That this is what you made me And you're not ever gonna change me You have made me You can't change me You don't know me This is who I am You have made me You can't change me You don't know me This is who I am You have made me You can't change me You don't know me This is who I am |-| Traduction= Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment compris Tu m'as toujours tiré vers le bas Comme un chien que l'on bat encore et encore Un jour, je vais te descendre C'est ce que je suis Pas une ombre de celui que je veux être Essaye de comprendre Que c'est ce que tu as fais de moi Et tu ne me changeras jamais Tu sous-estimes mon chagrin Tous les débris de ma vie J'ai essayé tant de fois de te dire Le silence en nous deux (Plus d'excuses) C'est ce que je suis Pas une ombre de celui que je veux être Essaye de comprendre Que c'est ce que tu as fais de moi Et tu ne me changeras jamais Tu m'as fait Tu ne peux pas me changer Tu ne me connais pas C'est ce que je suis Tu m'as fait Tu ne peux pas me changer Tu ne me connais pas C'est ce que je suis (solo) C'est ce que je suis Pas une ombre de celui que je veux être Essaye de comprendre Que c'est ce que tu as fais de moi Et tu ne me changeras jamais Tu m'as fait Tu ne peux pas me changer Tu ne me connais pas C'est ce que je suis Tu m'as fait Tu ne peux pas me changer Tu ne me connais pas C'est ce que je suis Tu m'as fait Tu ne peux pas me changer Tu ne me connais pas C'est ce que je suis Analyse * Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment compris - Black Doom manipule Shadow et se moque de ce qu'il ressent. * Tu m'as toujours tiré vers le bas, comme un chien que l'on bat encore et encore- Shadow doit subir les maltraitances physiques et morales de Black Doom et du G.U.N * Un jour je te pousserai vers le bas- Shadow s'oppose à Black Doom. * C'est ce que je suis- Shadow découvre la vérité et comprend qui il est vraiment. Référence à la réplique qu'il prononce à chaque fausses fins du jeu. '' * Pas une ombre de celui que je veux être- Shadow doit accepter le fait qu'il est ce qu'il est et pas celui qu'il voudrait être. * Essaye de comprendre: Shadow essaie de retrouver la mémoire et de comprendre qui il est vraiment/ Shadow voudrait que les autres le comprennent. * ''C'est ce que tu as fais de moi/ Tu m'as fais- Black Doom est "techniquement" le père biologique de Shadow. * Et tu ne me changeras jamais/ Tu ne peux pas me changer- Au final, Shadow reste lui-même et fait ce qu'il veut, pas ce que veulent les autres. * Tu as sous-estimé mon chagrin, tous les déchets de ma vie- Personne ne fait attention à toute la tristesse que ressent Shadow à cause de la mort de Maria et du massacre de l'Arche. * Le silence en nous deux -Black Doom ne dit pas la vérité à Shadow sur son passé. * Plus d'excuses- Black Doom doit dire la vérité a Shadow. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog Catégorie:Musiques de Shadow the Hedgehog